


the hypothermic spider

by arcticwritings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hypothermia, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Sickfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticwritings/pseuds/arcticwritings
Summary: Tony forgets to install a heater in Peter's new suit, and with Peter too nervous to tell him, he ends up caught in the snow on a patrol. seeking warmth at the compound, he refuses help from Tony.(Peter finally gets that hug he's been wanting.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	the hypothermic spider

Peter knew he should have said something about that heater.

His previous suit had one installed, but in the recent creation of the one that enveloped his body now, Mr Stark had left it out.

At first, he thought maybe Mr Stark was trying to tell him he didn't need one, to stop being a weakling. No that can't be it. Surely not. But even if he has forgotten to install one, there was no way Peter was going to nag at him about. Complain, or whine, he refused to do either. Partly because he was still intimidated by the man, and partly because he was lazy.

This decision at the time didn't matter, but now as Peter made his way through the snowy streets, he began to regret that.

He had begun patrol in the afternoon, mostly surveying the local shops as he knew most residents were at home due to the bad weather, leaving an open opportunity for any soul brave enough to take advantage of this, and break in. So far there had been no signs of criminal activity and Peter had decided to head back home.

His nose was probably bright red by now and his ears had gone numb. _you should have said something you idiot_. He repeated these words over and over in his head, almost like a self-deprecating mantra he thought. _Suck it up, it's not that cold._

In reality it was cold, really fucking cold. 

Shivers begin to race up and down his spine, he now resorted to walking rather than using his web shooters. This choice was because all his energy was slowly being drained and the idea of swinging around made him feel sick. He also noticed he was losing feeling in his hands now too.

"Peter your temperature is beginning to drop lower than the average, I advise that you seek shelter immediately"

Karen chimed in, catching Peter slightly off-guard.

"I'm fine" he dismissed her.

He continued to trudge along the path, moving at a very slow pace. He realised that the trip back to May's apartment was going to take way longer than he thought, he was all the way across the city.

"Peter please seek shelter from the cold" Karen interrupted again.

Peter scanned the area, finally giving in to the order of his assistant. He quickly spotted the compound in distance, deciding that was his best bet. For now, at least.

His journey to the compound felt like hours, when really it was only a twenty-minute walk. All the while he wished and wished he had the courage to tell Mr Stark. His mind continued to replay all the embarrassing interactions he’d had with the man. The unwanted hug, his suit being taken away. Making the idea of telling him all the worse.

His shivering had increased rapidly, and he felt like he couldn’t move his legs without fear of toppling over at any second.

By the time he reached the compound his shivering had died down a little, leaving him with the odd twitch and shaky breath.

“Good evening Peter, shall I let Tony know of your presence?” Friday started up.

“No, no, I’m only going to be here for a few minutes, then I’m heading back to May”

He pulled off his mask swiftly.

He headed towards the kitchen, hoping it was warmer in there. The living area seemed to be empty, leaving Peter to assume everyone was in their rooms. Doing what? Who the hell knows?

Once in the kitchen he debated on making a hot chocolate for himself. A small tremor shook his back, _hot chocolate it is then._

He began to search for a mug.

“Hey there Pete. Why didn’t you let me know you were in?” Tony chuckled as he entered the kitchen.

This gave Peter a small fright, making him jump at the sound.

“Steady there, kid, your senses not working huh?” He said, humour still present in his voice.

“They don’t work like that” Peter scoffed back.

“No, I meant your human ones, most people can hear someone walking into a room.” He laughs again.

“yeah, yeah wh-whatever” Peter replies, reaching for the hot chocolate mix.

His hands were still shaky, and he tried his best to steady them. Gripping the packet tightly, he began to spoon the mix into a mug, missing a little as he did.

Tony watched as the boy sloppily made his hot chocolate, body twitching every couple of minutes.

“Friday what’s Peter’s current body temperature?” Tony commanded his A.I.

This got a reaction out of Peter as he spun towards him, startled that he noticed.

“Wait wha-”

“Peter’s current body temperature is 93.2 degrees _(34 Celsius)” _Friday replied, cutting Peter off.

“Well shit Kid, I knew something was off, why didn’t you tell me?”

Peter gulped, giving off another shiver. He wracked his brain for any excuse he could throw at the man currently staring at him, but none arose. Instead he gripped the counter tightly, shakiness starting to take control of his knees.

“Right, we better get you warmed up then.” Tony sighed, tired of waiting for a response.

He gripped Peter by the shoulders and steered him towards the living room, the kid stumbling a little. As he did Tony could feel the coldness from Peter’s suit seeping into his fingers.

“Jeez Pete, your suit’s freezing” He spun Peter towards him, placing a warm hand on Peter’s forehead.

Peter shut his eyes at the motion, letting out a small and calm sigh. His body ached to cling on to the origin of the warmth being pressed against his cool skin.

“Fuck..” Tony muttered, finally realising what had happened. _How did I forget to give his suit a heater?_

The boy looked like he was going to pass out at any moment, Tony quickly placed him on the couch. He scanned the room for items to help and finally found what he was looking for. He rushed and grabbed some blankets and pillows.

When he returned to the couch Peter’s shivers had subsided, and he was looking around the room anxiously.

“Hey kid, I need you to look at me” He turned Peters chin towards him gently.

His eyes were dilated. That was not a good sign. Not at all.

“Tony, I would advise a hot water bottle, but use lukewarm water as to not send him into shock.” Friday chimed in.

Tony placed the blankets and propped Peter up with some pillows before heading back into the kitchen for the hot water bottle.

“Mr. Stark I’m sure I can look after myself now” Peter mumbled.

He was trying to hoist himself up from the couch, fatigue clearly consuming his body. He was always so stubborn.

“Sit down Parker” Tony huffed, rolling his eyes.

He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and pushed him back into his mountain of blankets and pillows. He handed Peter the hot water bottle and then took a seat next to him.

“Now what Friday?”

“Please remove any damp clothing and I suggest some warm beverages until his temperature rises”

Tony was slightly puzzled by this. Damp clothing? What else was Peter not telling him.

“So I might h-have some snow in my suit” Peter admitted.

“well how the fuck did it get there?”

“Well I was doing patrol and I w-was changing into my suit, it got windy and my clothes were- and- so I just- ya know” he stammered

“Right, well you’re gonna have to strip” Tony cringed at what he just said.

This really isn’t how he thought his evening would go.

He went to turn around but a glimpse of Peter about to take a tumble was enough for him to quickly reach out and anchor the boy.

“no, no. Mr Stark let me go, let me go” He was starting to panic now.

“Peter stop, you’re going to make yourself faint”

At this the Spiderman suit finally released, sending Peter further into frenzy.

Tony grabbed his arms, which were stone cold to the touch, and did his best to gently guide him back onto the couch. He pressed the hot water bottle onto Peter’s chest.

Peter gripped Tony’s arm, desperate for more warmth. Breathing still rapid and uneven.

Tony hesitated for a second before enveloping him in a tight hug.

Peter felt himself relax instantly, heat radiating onto his skin. He listened closely to steady beating of his mentors’ heart and took in his scent. He mainly smelled of fabric softener and cologne suggesting a fresh set of clothing had recently been delivered to him.

“Peter?” Tony whispers.

“Yeah”

“If you have any issues with your suit you need to tell me, alright?”

Peter nodded, mentally kicking himself for not doing so.

He began to shiver again and shifted around in Tony’s hold.

“Hey, hey, you’re alright, it just means your body is working again” Tony pulled Peter closer to him.

Slightly embarrassed by what had occurred Peter began to think of a way to apologise, almost forgetting that he was currently being hugged by the man who he usually viewed as far more superior figure.

“I’m really sorry Mr Stark, I know I should have-”

“-shhh, don’t worry about it kid, no need to work yourself up more”

_He really had made a fuss, hadn’t he?_ Feeling even more embarrassed now, he hid his face against Tony’s shoulder. At least his shivering had died down now.

Tony threaded his fingers through Peters curls, gently rubbing circles into his scalp, then brushing his hands back through. This made Peters breath hitch, earning a soft and muffled whimper.

Then moving to the boy’s back, he began to trace small patterns. Circle, line, circle, spiral, spiral. He continued to do this, floating back and forth between his hair and his back until he felt Peter’s breaths slow. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fan-fic so i apologise if it's shit.


End file.
